Pequeño incidente
by Mickz
Summary: Porque un pequeño incidente siempre puede pasar... Dedicado a "Las Migas"


¡Hola a todas! (Nadie saluda) bueno… ¡Qué me importa! Aquí les traigo otro NejiTen que más, dedicado especialmente a Vistoria y Harmonie Roux, es decir, ¡Las Migas!

Naruto no me pertenece pero el fic sí es mío.

* * *

"Pequeño Incidente"

Mordía su labio inferior tratando de contenerse pero por más que intentaba no podía apartarlos ojos de "cierta parte" del cuerpo de la chica, ¡Y como demonios iba a hacerlo sí, prácticamente, tenía su blusa completamente desgarrada dejando ver sus pechos cubiertos por un sostén blanco!

"_Cierra los ojos, respira"_ se decía a si mismo, grave error, con cada inhalación que hacia llenaba sus pulmones del perfume de la castaña que lo acompañaba, bufó irritado.

Maldito entrenamiento, maldita blusa rasgada, maldita Tenten, maldito sostén blanco que no podía dejar de observar.

─ Neji ¿Pasa algo? ─ Pregunto inocentemente la castaña que estaba colocándole un vendaje.

─ Hmp nada ─ Solamente estaba tratando de no perder la cabeza dejándose llevar por sus hormonas y terminar de rasgar por completo la odiosa blusa pero, además de eso, nada.

Respiro de nuevo y maldijo por lo bajo, ¿Por qué Tenten tenía que usar ese perfume tan tentador? Cerró sus ojos molesto, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Era su compañera de equipo, no podía pensar en ella así y mucho menos observarla así, debía tener autocontrol, ese comportamiento no era correcto según la educación que le habían impartido. Todo pensamiento de moralidad y ética en la cabeza del Hyuuga se fue al carajo cuando la castaña se inclino para alcanzar un ungüento que estaba en el suelo, dándole al prodigio del clan Hyuuga una vista más panorámica de su anatomía.

¿Acaso era mucho pedir un poco de piedad? ¿Acaso era mucho pedir que Tenten no se moviera tanto o que se acomode los restos de la blusa?

─ ¿Puedes correr un poco más el brazo Neji? ─ Pidió la kunoichi indicándole el lado donde quería que posicionara su brazo para aplicarle el ungüento. Como respuesta a la petición de la chica simplemente hizo lo que se le pidió desviando rápidamente la mirada.

Condenado entrenamiento, sino fuera porque Tenten sugirió que debían practicar un poco más el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo con armas no le abría rasgado la blusa por accidente, no se habría cortado el brazo y no estarían es esa situación.

Muy por el contrarío la castaña parecía no darse cuenta de su aspecto ¿Es que acaso no tendría frío? Se cuestiono el Hyuuga pensando que podría acercarla más a su cuerpo con el fin de transmitirle calor para que ella no se enfermara, sacudió su cabeza, esa situación lo estaba enloqueciendo.

─ Casi termino ─ Agradeció a todos los cielos eso, necesitaba urgente una ducha helada. De repente vino a su mente la imagen de él en la ducha pero no solo, no, sino con su compañera de equipo rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos, con su cuerpo apretado al de él, besándose bajo el chorro de agua.

─ ¿Neji? ─ El llamado de su compañera lo hizo despertar de su ensoñación sintiéndose el mayor pervertido de Konoha

─ Lo lamento estaba…pensando ¿qué decías?─ Respondió esquivando la mirada de su amiga, quien inocentemente le miraba sin imaginar los pensamientos que hace unos minutos corría por su cabeza.

─ Te decía que ya termine ─ Le respondió con una sonrisa inocente haciendo que el Hyuuga casi se sintiera mal por los pensamientos que había tenido pero ¿Quién podría culparlo? En todo caso era culpa de Tenten por no haberse cubierto.

─ Gracias…tengo que irme ─ Y sin más miramientos el shinobi se marchó lo más rápido posible del campo de entrenamiento, dejando sola a Tenten.

Una sonrisa picara surco los labios de la kunoichi.

Después de todo quien no sonreiría sabiendo que el orgulloso cubito de hielo Hyuuga estaba completamente embobado viendo "donde no debía".

Su sonrisa se ensancho más, convencer a Neji que tener una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con armas ayudaría a mejorar su entrenamiento, dejarse cortar la blusa por "accidente" y cortarle un poco el brazo a Neji para después curarlo era la mejor idea que había tenido en su vida.

Se levanto del suelo, posición en la que estaba desde que Neji se había ido, buscó en su mochila una blusa sana que había traído y se la colocó.

Se fue camino a su hogar más que complacida, quizá pronto volvería a pasar otro "pequeño incidente".

* * *

Como habran notado Tenten no es tan inocente como el Hyuuga cree.

Me quedó cortito pero hasta ahí llegó la inspiración, apoyando siempre la causa que de los NejiTen-maniacos: ¡Neji es un sucio y Tenten su mujer perfecta! NADIE MÁS.

¡Díganle "NO, NO Y NO" a las asquerosas INNOMBRABLES!

Sin más les digo, dejen un review y háganme muy feliz.


End file.
